Shadowed Judgement
by LoneWolf1538
Summary: When Sonic shows up at Shadow's house and invites him to Amy's birthday party, Shadow accepts and actually has some fun for a change. However, 3 years after their fight with Mecha Sonic, an old enemy returns. Takes place after SMBZ. Rated T for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all! After surfing teh internet and watching some YouTube, I've decided to change some things. First, Shadowed Judgment will now be a Mario/Sonic crossover that takes place after the events of Super Mario Bros. Z, a sprite parody of Dragonball Z with Mario and Co. Here is my summary of events after episode 9 for those of you who want to know what I think will happen.

Starts in the Omega Doomship, Luigi and Mario defeat Basilisx and his troops, and Sonic and Yoshi are freed from petrification. They fight through to Bowser, where they free Peach and Mario sends Bowser flying out of the ship and into the sky. The heroes proceed, but not after Basilisx reappears and activates the self-destruct mechanisms of the Doomship. With little time, the four confront Eggman, who is confirmed to have survived when the Death Egg crashed into Mobius. As Eggman prepares to unleash Mecha Mario, Shadow appears, wounded, and uses Chaos Control to warp them all out of the Doomship. Before the Doomship explodes, Eggman says his final words and unleashes Mecha Mario. As Mecha Mario flies away, the Doomship explodes violently, presumably killing Eggman and Basilisx. The heroes decide to come up with a new tactic: find the seven star spirits and get them to grant wishes reversing Mobius's destruction and restoring all of Sonic and Shadow's friends as well as granting them the power to defeat Mecha Sonic and, possibly, Mecha Mario. As they search for the star spirits, they are confronted by Mecha Mario, who reveals to be working with Mecha Sonic. Sonic, obviously understanding what Mecha Sonic will do in the end, tries to convince Mecha Mario that Mecha Sonic will betray him. Mecha Mario denies it and flies away. After gathering half of the star spirits, Mecha Mario confronts them again. After a brief struggle, Sonic again attempts to convince Mecha Mario, and this time, Shadow helps him. Mecha Mario finally realizes the truth, and joins the heroes. However, as they attempt to gather the last star spirit, Mecha Sonic intercepts them. He strikes down Mecha Mario and is about to finish him when Basilisx appears, revealing that he survived the Doomship's destruction because of his superhuman powers. A huge battle breaks out, between the heroes, Basilisx, and Mecha Sonic. Mario and Luigi overpower Basilisx, and he concedes defeat. He vows that he will avenge his fallen comrades someday and leaves. The two Mechas are going head to head, neither one relenting until Sonic, Shadow, Yoshi, Luigi, and Mario all attack Mecha Sonic at once. Mecha Sonic completely decimates them, and steals all of the Chaos Emeralds. Beginning his transformation into Super Mecha Sonic, the heroes look on in horror until the final star spirit, Eldstar, intervenes. He completely immobilizes Mecha Sonic, and grants the heroes three wishes. Sonic wishes to have Mobius and all of his friends back. Shadow wishes for the power to defeat Mecha Sonic. Eldstar hears Luigi saying he wishes that he had a sandwich and complies. This pleases Luigi but earns him a scolding look from Mario and Yoshi. Sonic facepalms and Shadow nearly blasts Luigi in half for wasting a potential wish. Nonetheless, Eldstar uses his power to transform the heroes into Super Sonic and Shadow, Super Cape Mario and Luigi, and Yoshi Dragon. Mecha Mario becomes Super Mecha Mario, and the five prepare for the final battle. Eldstar unfreezes Mecha Sonic, and the now-golden robot states that their games have come to an end. After a long, grueling fight, the five each charge up an energy blast unique to their color. They all fire, and this nearly destroys Mecha Sonic. Mario delivers a final, crushing blow with his hammer and Mecha Sonic explodes, finally gone for good. Back at Peach's castle, Peach congratulates the heroes on their defeat of Mecha Sonic. Mecha Mario states that he will go on his own and shakes hands with Mario one last time before departing. Sonic and Shadow return to their capsule, thanking the Mario Bros. for their efforts, and are grateful to have made new friends. Shadow uses Chaos Control to teleport back to Mobius. Once there, they find that Eldstar indeed granted their wish. Mobius is returned to a lush, green paradise, and all of Sonic and Shadow's friends have returned. Shadow asks Sonic about Eggman. He responds that Eldstar wouldn't bring back the cause of all their troubles, and everything is going to be perfect from now on.

GOD DAMN. That was a shit load of stuff I had to write. I'm surprised I only took up about one page. Again this is not how SMBZ ends, this is just how I see it ending. The real first chapter is up. And I may replace it, maybe not. I'll be working on the second chapter soon, so stay tuned. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello all! THIS is the first chapter in all its glory.

Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA, Nintendo, Shadow, etc. And now, on with the fic!

The day-breaking sun rose in the sky, setting its warming rays upon the planet of Mobius and its inhabitants. As the sun rose, it shone in the window of a small house, situated on a hill isolated from most others. The sun shone on the face of the hedgehog sleeping within this house. He opened one eye, then the other, and slowly got up from his bed. This hedgehog (or as he is more commonly called, Shadow) stretched and yawned, surveying his house. Shadow's house was clean, almost spotless. 'I think most people would be surprised that I'm such a neat freak,' Shadow thought.

Dismissing the thought, Shadow then went into the kitchen, also spotless, and got a soda from the fridge. He took a sip, letting the cool liquid soothe his throat that burned from being parched while sleeping. He chugged the whole can, and threw it in the nearby trash bin. He checked the calendar, which read August 1. He froze. Today marked 3 years since Mobius was restored and Mecha Sonic was defeated. With his Chaos energy, he barely needed to eat, so he skipped breakfast, and went outside. He stood on his deck for a while, motionless, not saying a word. Then, a voice, one he knew all too well, shouted up at him.

"Hey, Shadow! How ya been?" Sonic yelled. Shadow, whose concentration was broken by the little blue furball, responded, "Dammit, Sonic! How many times have I told you to not interrupt my meditation!?"

"Sorry, buddy…But hey! Amy's birthday party is today! You wanna come?"

Shadow teleported down to Sonic's level and looked him dead in the eye. Sonic gulped.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. 'BUDDY'!" Shadow roared.

"Gotcha." Sonic said. "So…you want to come with me to Amy's party?"

Shadow thought for a moment, then he crossed his arms and "hmph"ed. "Sure, whatever." Shadow said, chuckling.

"Okay, so you don't wanna- wait what?" Sonic said.

"Are you deaf? I said sure."

Sonic looked at Shadow and blinked. Shadow blinked in response. Sonic blinked again. A few more seconds passed and Sonic screamed, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SHADOW!?"

Shadow sighed and said, "It's me you imbicile. Am I not allowed to go to a social event every once in a while?"

Sonic continued screaming. "THE REAL SHADOW WOULD HAVE BLASTED MY HEAD OFF FOR EVEN SUGGESTING GOING TO A SOCIAL EVENT! AHHHHHHHH!"

Shadow sighed and yelled, "I WILL IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP!"

After several minutes of excruciating pain for Shadow, Sonic finally calmed down enough to be sociable with. "So you want to go?" Sonic confirmed. "Yes, and if you flip out again I WILL TEAR OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND STRANGLE YOU WITH THEM!" Shadow answered.

"Great! I'll go tell Amy, she'll be thrilled and probably a little stunned. The party's at 4:00. See ya there, _**buddy**_!" Sonic ran off to tell Amy and to avoid Shadow's wrath.

Shadow's eye twitched and he roared, "DON'T CALL ME BUUUUUDDDDDDDYYYYYYY!"

Whew! This was two whole pages and I suck at writing stories. I hope it wasn't too bad and whoever catches the Elder Scrolls reference I put in here gets to have their OC in my story! Please tell me if you catch any spelling mistakes. I HATE spelling thing wrong, and I would appreciate it. I'll try to get chapter two up soon. I guess that's it, and remember, this is my first EVER story, so review and no flames or YOU MUST DIE!


End file.
